


Paris

by borrowedphrases



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiromu may be homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



> For a drabble request. The prompt was: "Enter/Hiromu PLEASE oh my god. NO ONE DIES THIS TIME."

They say that spring is the best time of year to visit Paris. Hiromu's not so sure.

Ryuuji's blog pictures of cherry blossoms make Paris dull around the edges. 

"You look sad, _amour_."

A gentle weight beside him. Thigh pressed against his own. Warm hand on his shoulder.

The only time things clear is when E's face is in view, and then the color comes back to the world. And he can see clearly.

"Just homesick." He shrugs, leans into the body beside him. "I'm fine."

_Hiromu_

Concern on his lover's face. He can feel it against his hair, even though he can't see it. He just knows it's there.

"I don't want to go back."

There's something strange about the way E tenses, the way his hand feels cool as it grips his bicep. 

"Having you here has been a dream."

Hiromu remembers, like sifting through sand. Long walks though the city, mornings spent in bed beside one another, sharing lazy kisses. Afternoons sipping coffee at their favorite café just down the street.

"Better." He answers. His tongue feels thick in my mouth. Heavy. The hand on his shoulder is pinching strongly, and he hears whispers. Faint, frantic whispers. 

He pulls back, but he can't seem to focus on the face before him anymore, though he squints, and tries. 

_Hiromu, please._

The face looks so sad. Lost.

"I don't want to lose you."

Hiromu frowns, and his voice sounds so far away when he speaks. "I'm not going anywhere."

That sad, lost face. It sharpens once more, and Hiromu reaches, but things are so delicate now, he can't touch but to crush. To shatter.

_"Hiromu."_

His eyes open, and he gazes up through the broken mess of his helmet.

Ryuuji smiles down at him.

"I thought we'd lost you."


End file.
